


One Rainy Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A sudden downpour caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	One Rainy Day

I never created Superman TAS.

 

A sudden downpour caused Reverend Amos Howell to glower. He never found anyone for Unity to control prior to rain. He ran to a farm and knocked on the door. Shelter for now. The door opened. A woman appeared. 

''Reverend Amos Howell. A traveler. Shelter before the end of the downpour?'' 

The woman nodded before Reverend Amos Howell stepped into her home. She turned to a man. ''I'm Martha. This is Jonathan.'' 

A girl appeared before Martha introduced her as Kara. 

''Are you hungry? I could make fried chicken,'' Martha said. 

Reverend Amos Howell nodded. *Poor nice victims for Unity.*

 

THE END


End file.
